Marah da Lagoa Negra
by CindySunshine
Summary: PRNS: Quase um ano depois de Marah se juntar à Academia Ninja do Vento, um antigo aliado dos ninja espaciais do mal volta para reclamar sua mão em casamento. Dustin aceitará passivamente esse compromisso inesperado? DM e TB.
1. Prólogo

**Título**_: Marah da Lagoa Negra_

**Autor**_: Cindy Sunshine_

**Fandom**_: Power Rangers A Tempestade Ninja_

**Classificação:**_ T (por leve insinuação sexual e alguma violência não-explícita nos próximos capítulos) _

**Casal:**_ Dustin e Marah, Blake e Tori._

**Disclaimer**_: Obviamente, os personagens não são meus. Eram do Haim Saban, mas como ele não sabia muito o que fazer com eles, os passou para o Mickey Mouse, que é quem fatura com eles agora._

_Por favor, não me processe, não tenho dinheiro. Essa fanfiction foi escrita sem qualquer pretensão, exceto me divertir, além de forçar um ou outro incauto a ler._

**Sumário: **_Quase um ano depois de Marah juntar-se à Academia Ninja do Vento, um antigo aliado dos ninja espaciais do mal volta para reclamar sua mão em casamento, que lhe havia sido prometida por Lothor. Dustin aceitará passivamente esse compromisso inesperado? Enquanto isso, a vida efetiva de Blake e Tori também não anda um mar-de-rosas._

**Por favor, depois de ler, perca mais uns minutinhos de seu tempo e deixe uma review sobre essa fanfic.**

* * *

**--------------------------------------  
Marah Da Lagoa Negra**

**Prólogo  
-------------------------------------- **

Cam acordou bem cedo naquela manhã para cuidar do tanque das carpas que havia no jardim japonês do pai. Não existia mais o mainframe da base ninja para programar ou os zords para verificar, então tinha agora um tempo livre inédito para ajudar o pai na manutenção daquele pequeno pedaço de terra, quando não estava ocupado praticando sua arte samurai.

O sol já havia se levantado, mas ainda estava bem frio quando ele abriu a portinhola que dava acesso a um canto meio escondido da academia, mas não tão frio quanto no próprio jardim porque, embora fosse primavera, inacreditavelmente estava nevando ali. As plantas estavam cobertas por uma fina camada branca, assim como o chão, as árvores e tudo o mais. Cam tirou os óculos e os limpou cuidadosamente antes de colocá-los novamente, sem acreditar no que estava presenciando. Olhou para cima e um floco de neve pousou bem na ponta do seu nariz, como se para comprovar que ele não estava mesmo sonhando.

De seu ponto de observação, o jovem samurai viu um vulto próximo ao tanque, mas como a pessoa estava de costas, a princípio ele não conseguiu divisar quem era. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, evitando escorregar no chão liso e percebeu, assombrado, que era sua prima mais nova quem estava ali. Ela não estava usando seu uniforme de treinamento preto debruado em laranja, como de costume, ou botas de couro, mas apenas uma camiseta fina de malha sobre uma calça de moletom. Além disso, estava descalça, como se tivesse saído da cama às pressas por algum motivo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos ao vento e coalhados de flocos de neve. Sentindo sua pele arrepiar pelo vento gelado, Cam apertou a gola de sua haori negra e ficou admirado pelo frio parecer não estar perturbando Marah. Ficou ali parado só olhando, sem saber como proceder.

Cam viu quando ela fez um gesto distraído com a mão no ar para erguer um jato d'água do lago com seus poderes e depois soprar para congelá-lo em pleno ar. O pedaço de gelo caiu de volta na água, criando circunferências concêntricas na superfície do lago. Marah ainda repetiu a operação mais duas vezes, antes que Cam interviesse, segurando sua mão para impedi-la de continuar.

— Você não devia fazer isso, vai assustar os peixes — ele explicou.

— Como? — perguntou ela, olhando para ele rapidamente com os olhos arregalados, como se só tivesse dado conta de sua presença naquele momento. — Ah, é você... — suspirou.

— Sim, sou eu. Vim para tomar conta dos peixes, que você tão diligentemente estava torturando — ele completou, sarcástico.

— Desculpe, primo — ela disse sincera e a neve parou de cair, começando a derreter instantaneamente sob o sol da manhã.

— Você não devia estar se preparando para a escola? – ele perguntou, indulgente, fingindo ignorar o fenômeno climático que acabara de presenciar, e preparou-se para espalhar a ração sobre a água.

— Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— O que aconteceu? Kapri esteve maltratando você novamente?

— Sim, mas esse não é o motivo. — Marah disse casualmente e assoou o nariz em um lencinho que tirou do bolso do pijama.

— Hum... — Ele olhou mais atentamente para ela e sua atenção foi atraída para seus olhos, que estavam bastante inchados e vermelhos.

— E qual é o motivo, então? — disse ele, abrandando a voz.

— Eu vou me casar — ela respondeu, sem qualquer emoção na voz, como se o acontecimento fosse na vida de outra pessoa que não ela mesma ou como se estivesse contando ao primo que estava indo fazer a lista de compras do supermercado.

— Você tem apenas dezessete anos — Cam disse irrefletidamente e depois se sentiu idiota. É claro que ela sabia a própria idade.

— Dezessete é a idade no meu planeta para se começar o noivado — ela explicou, olhando fixamente para a água. — Nos casamos aos dezoito.

Cam estranhou a novidade:

— Mas a Kapri tem dezenove. Ela não deveria já estar casada, então?

— Cam, já viu a Kapri fazer alguma coisa simplesmente porque alguém mandou?

— Se você não ama o rapaz com quem vai se casar, não deveria fazer o mesmo que ela?

— Eu nem o conheço ainda! Recebi sua mensagem de que vinha me encontrar, ele chega amanhã e, seguindo a tradição, irá fazer um jantar para a família em sua nave para marcar o início do noivado.

— Para você e Kapri — disse ele, citando a única família verdadeira que Marah tinha na Terra.

— Não. Para Kapri, eu, você e o tio Kanoi — ela o corrigiu. — Somos família agora, esqueceu?

Cam pensou em acrescentar que eram família apenas pelos laços obscuros do casamento de seu tio Kiya com alguém que ele nunca chegara a conhecer, mas decidiu calar-se.

Marah tomou o silêncio do primo como afirmativo e acrescentou, alcançando e apertando a mão dele: — Você vai, não é mesmo?

— Claro.

— Eu preciso pedir ao tio Kanoi para ir com a gente. — Marah lembrou-se. — Ele precisa estar lá para aceitar ou negar o noivado — ela esclareceu, desejando secretamente que ele negasse o pedido. O Sensei era seu tutor legal até seu décimo-oitavo aniversário — agora que seu tio Lothor havia desaparecido misteriosamente mesmo depois de conseguir escapar do Abismo do Mal, alguns meses antes —, e se ele se mostrasse contra o casamento, ninguém poderia fazer nada: Assim eram as regras.

— Vá colocar seu uniforme antes de ir conversar com o meu pai, Marah. E não esqueça de calçar sapatos desta vez, ou vai acabar resfriada. — Cam instruiu-a pacientemente.

Foi quando ela notou a roupa que estava usando. Olhou para baixo e fitou os próprios pés nus na terra molhada. Envergonhada, sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho e saiu como um raio ninja para o alojamento feminino.

Cameron balançou a cabeça lentamente, até mesmo sorriu um pouco, e depois foi tratar do seu jardim.

**CONTINUA**


	2. Raio Laranja e Raio Amarelo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Marah Da Lagoa Negra**

**Primeiro Capítulo: Raio Laranja e Raio Amarelo  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde naquela manhã, um pouco antes de subir ao tatame para iniciar sua aula de estratégia de combate no solo, Dustin foi chamado pelo Sensei Kanoi.

— Só vai demorar um minuto, pessoal. Vão se aquecendo até eu voltar. — Ele instruiu seus alunos. Os garotos e garotas começaram os exercícios e Dustin seguiu atrás de seu Mestre.

— Como estão indo as aulas, Dustin? — Sensei Kanoi perguntou afavelmente quando pararam embaixo de uma árvore, com perfeita visão do que os alunos faziam.

— Tudo está ótimo, Mestre! É uma turma ótima, estou adorando dar aula para eles — ele respondeu, gesticulando entusiasmado.

— Muito bom. E quanto às minhas sobrinhas? — o Sensei fez um sinal discreto em direção a Kapri e Marah, que formavam uma dupla e treinavam juntas alguns golpes.

Quando Sensei havia aceitado as duas irmãs na Academia Ninja do Vento quase um ano antes, nem mesmo por um instante havia passado pela cabeça de Dustin duvidar de seu julgamento embora, em seu íntimo, sempre houvesse creditado aquele acontecimento mais à bondade no coração de seu Mestre do que em algum interesse que ele pudesse ter nas habilidades ninjas das duas. De qualquer forma, se parecia tudo bem também para Shane, Tori e Cam, por que Dustin pensaria diferente?

Mesmo depois de ter sido traído por Marah quando ela havia prometido estar mudada, Dustin não havia guardado mágoa por muito tempo em relação a mais jovem das duas irmãs por ter partido seu coração; ele imaginara que havia sido mais difícil para ela realizar as mudanças que provariam que havia se tornado boa, do que ela pensara, especialmente vindo da família que vinha.

Porém, quando mais recentemente Marah e Kapri haviam se arriscado no covil temporário de Lothor em Costa dos Arrecifes para salvar tanto Sensei Kanoi quanto os outros estudantes ninjas do vento, o jovem Sensei percebeu que Marah estava realmente mudada. Sua antiga atração por ela não havia diminuído com o passar do tempo, o problema é que ela já era sua pupila na ocasião, de forma que ele decidiu que era melhor para todos se simplesmente empurrasse seus sentimentos para o fundo de sua mente.

Surpreendentemente, Marah, assim com sua irmã mais velha, haviam se revelado talentosas e aplicadas alunas e foi por causa disso que Dustin respondeu honestamente:

— São boas alunas como os outros, Sensei. Kapri ainda tem alguma dificuldade em não trapacear, mas ela está indo bem, assim como a Marah.

— Por que elas ainda estão usando laranja e rosa? Me preocupa que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo na Academia, não tenham conseguido estabelecer o elemento a que pertencem.

— Tentei fazer com que elas entrassem em contato com seu ninja interior, mas não conseguimos nada. Sensei, existe jeito de alguém simplesmente não ter um ninja interior!

— Não, Dustin, todo ninja possui seu ninja interior. É o poder que o guia em suas decisões, só precisa ser despertado — explicou.

— Como Luke e a Força ou algo assim?

— Exatamente. — Sensei, um ávido fã de Ficção científica entendeu a referência e concordou, sorrindo. — Por isso, eu vim pedir para que você fizesse mais uma tentativa. Como parece que você tem mais afinidade com a minha sobrinha Marah, por favor, faça uma nova tentativa. — Neste ponto, Dustin sentiu-se corar involuntariamente e baixou os olhos, momentaneamente embaraçado. Se o Sensei percebeu alguma coisa, guardou para si, pois não comentou nada, continuando o assunto que o trouxera até ali: — Pedirei a Shane que converse com Kapri. Se elas não conseguirem divisar seu elemento, terão que interromper seu treinamento nessa escola.

— Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso, elas não têm outro lugar para ir!

— Elas continuarão a viver aqui como minhas parentas, mas é só isso. A área de treinamento da Academia Ninja do Vento se fechará a elas para sempre.

— Cara, isso ainda não parece certo — Dustin murmurou olhando para baixo e arrastou o pé no chão, rompendo a terra para criar um sulco com o salto da bota.

— Como disse, Sensei Dustin? — Sensei Kanoi perguntou, olhando para ele de modo perspicaz.

— Cara... quero dizer, _Sensei_ — Dustin disse contidamente, após refletir por um momento, curvando-se respeitosamente. — Vou fazer o que me pediu.

— Obrigado. Agora, volte à sua aula, seus pupilos o esperam.

Dustin curvou-se novamente e deu as costas ao Mestre, correndo de volta em direção aos alunos.

— Está bem, vamos começar — disse Dustin circunspecto, subindo ao tatame e ficando defronte à classe com as pernas afastadas e as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. — Vocês sabem o que fazer; formem duplas, eu estarei observando — instruiu ele, começando a se mover entre os alunos: corrigindo posturas, mostrando o modo certo de golpear e a filosofia por trás dos movimentos.

Seu coração, no entanto, não estava exatamente ali. Preocupado, ficou revirando mentalmente a tarefa que seu Sensei lhe impusera. Preferia que o Mestre tivesse pedido aquilo a Tori, muito melhor que ele para aquele tipo de coisa. Dustin ainda não entendia a razão de terem-no convidado a ser professor ali; certamente conseguia ver porque chamara Tori e Shane, e imaginava que o convidara junto com os amigos para não ferir seus sentimentos. Muito modesto quanto a sua capacidade, não conseguia perceber que era um dos Senseis mais queridos pelos alunos.

Quando o tempo daquela aula acabou, Dustin aproximou-se de Marah, que já estava se preparando para deixar a área de treinamento com a irmã e outros estudantes e tocou-a de leve no ombro. Ela virou-se e olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios que fez o coração dele perder uma batida. Ele engoliu em seco rapidamente e, para mascarar seus próprios sentimentos, imitou aquele postura serena que já vira nos outros instrutores da Academia.

— Marah — disse ele —, preciso que você fique um pouco depois da aula. Precisamos conversar sobre os seus progressos.

— Algum problema, Sensei? — ela disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Bem... É melhor você vir comigo — disse Dustin, afastando-se dos outros ninjas e ela o seguiu.

Os dois caminharam juntos em silêncio até a entrada escondida pela cachoeira e a atravessaram. Agora que não existia mais nenhum ninja espacial do mal perseguindo a Academia, o lugar passara a ser mais freqüentado pelos estudantes, não apenas pela guarda como antes, até mesmo Tori dava algumas de suas aulas ali no lago. No entanto, tudo estava deserto naquela hora, mesmo os pássaros na floresta próxima estavam silenciosos.

Dustin fixou sua visão no lago e limpou a garganta, mas não disse nada.

Enquanto isso, todo aquele suspense estava matando Marah, que não sabia se deveria se dirigir a ele como amigo ou como Sensei. Talvez aquele fosse simplesmente um jeito estranho que ele havia encontrado para convidá-la para sair. Mas se ele queria conversar sobre seus estudos, provavelmente como Sensei seria o mais certo. Sem saber o que fazer, ficou parada ao lado dele, calada.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, observando o efeito dos raios do sol filtrados pelas copas das árvores sobre as águas do lago, até Dustin decidir-se sobre como começar. Ele limpou sua garganta novamente. O som que ele produziu fez Marah pular sem querer, ela estava sentindo-se um pouco atordoada pela falta de sono naquela noite e agora que a adrenalina da aula já havia baixado e o movimento hipnótico na superfície da água tomara sua mente, seus pensamentos haviam voado para bem longe, para seus novos problemas trazidos pela carta que recebera na noite anterior.

— Marah, como você já sabe, no seu segundo ano aqui, já deverá estar estudando apenas as matérias de seu próprio elemento e como você ainda não tem um... — Dustin fez uma pequena pausa. — Entende qual é o problema? — concluiu.

— O quê? — ela disse confusa, voltando seus olhos para o rosto dele e forçando-se a concentrar-se. — Oh. Sim, Sensei, eu sei.

— Você fez os exercícios como nós conversamos, para despertar o seu ninja interior?

— Sim, Sensei — ela mentiu.

— Bem, talvez Ar, Água ou Terra não sejam seus elementos, afinal — ele concluiu. — Como você se sentiria se eu a indicasse para a Academia Ninja do Trovão? Talvez o Hunter poderia...

— Eu não quero ir embora! — ela exclamou, interrompendo-o. Não conseguia acreditar que, não apenas Dustin não queria absolutamente nada com ela, mas também desejava forçá-la a deixar o lugar que ela agora chamava de lar. Sentindo-se ainda mais atordoada, num impulso teve vontade de atingi-lo com um jato de água do lago bem em sua cara idiota.

— Marah, não é nada disso, é só para termos certeza — Dustin tentou explicar de novo e estendeu o braço para alcançar o ombro dela, mas ela o afastou num repelão.

— EU NÃO VOU EMBORA! — gritou ela, interrompendo-o novamente, esquecida por um momento que ele era, afinal, seu superior na Academia.

Dustin notou que ela estava muito pálida agora, então decidiu não insistir.

— Está bem, está bem, péssima idéia — disse Dustin, colocando as mãos à frente do corpo numa atitude defensiva, como se a pequena garota morena olhando irritada para ele naquele momento pudesse machucá-lo, sabendo que ela poderia mesmo, especialmente naquele estado de fúria. — Então, acho que vamos ter que tentar de novo, só isso — ele concluiu, tentando alcançar e tocar em seu braço novamente e, desta vez, ela não o afastou. — Ei, tive uma idéia, vamos ver o pôr-do-sol lá de cima — sugeriu, pulando no ar e transformando-se, por um brevíssimo momento, em um raio amarelo e reapareceu lá em cima na montanha, sendo seguido de perto por um raio laranja brilhante: Marah.

Lá de cima, tinham uma vista privilegiada de Enseada Azul: à direita de onde se encontravam podiam ver toda a linha da praia, serpenteando ao longo do mar. As areias de Enseada Azul não eram particularmente brancas, mas ainda assim contrastavam com a água azul do mar àquela hora da tarde. Também podiam ver, ao longe, sua linda e quase perfeita demais cidade. Às costas deles se encontrava o prédio imponente e de inspiração oriental da Academia Ninja, que ia se esvaziando lentamente dos alunos que não moravam nos alojamentos, mas o que atraia a atenção dos dois naquele momento era como o céu imediatamente acima da cordilheira à sua esquerda parecia pegar fogo, à medida que o sol se aproximava da linha do poente — algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que aquele efeito era causado pela poluição, devido ao excesso de carros em Los Angeles, mas era muito romântico de se olhar mesmo assim.

Dustin sentou-se no chão, Marah sentou-se bem ereta ao lado dele, abraçou os joelhos e, depois de um tempo, apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Dustin. Os dois ficaram admirando o céu em silêncio por um longo período. Quando já estava quase noite, naquele ponto da tarde em que a luz do sol quase desapareceu por trás das copas das árvores, mas não está completamente escuro ainda, Dustin movimentou-se um pouco, Marah retirou a cabeça de seu ombro e ele se levantou por completo, limpando a terra da roupa.

— É melhor a gente descer agora, Marah. Ainda tenho algumas coisa para rever, antes de encerrar o dia — ele explicou num tom de desculpa, oferecendo sua mão para ela se apoiar.

— Foi legal, obrigada por ter me convidado para vir aqui. Eu não sabia que tudo ficava tão lindo daqui de cima. Nem mesmo da nave nós tínhamos essa linda vista — Marah sorriu para ele e apertou sua mão, levantando-se também. De pé, seus rostos ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro.

—Não está mais brava? — Dustin perguntou, examinando o rosto dela atentamente.

— Não estou. Desculpe por ter gritado com você. — Ela pareceu triste e baixou os olhos, quando disse isso.

— Tudo bem, contanto que você não fique brava novamente, porque ainda temos que resolver aquele problema.

— Eu sei. — Ela fez uma longa pausa, decidindo se poderia contar a ele o que a incomodava ou não. Finalmente, decidiu que poderia: — Sensei Dustin, o que acontece comigo quando vocês finalmente perceberem que eu não sou boa o bastante para essa Academia?

— O quê? De onde você tirou isso? — Dustin estranhou, dando um passo atrás para avaliá-la melhor.

— Quando tio Kanoi perceber que eu não sou uma boa ninja. Ou... ou mesmo uma b-boa lutadora. — Marah gaguejou.

Dustin quis abraçá-la quando ela disse aquilo, ela parecia tão incerta de si mesma, quase patética, mas adorável mesmo assim. Talvez crescer à sombra de alguém com uma personalidade tão forte como Kapri tivesse avariado permanentemente seu senso de realização.

— Não sei de onde você tirou isso — ele disse. — Sensei sabe que você é uma lutadora. Eu confiaria a minha vida a você, agora que estamos do mesmo lado. — Bem, melhor descermos agora — concluiu, andando até a borda e preparando-se para pular, mas antes que ele fizesse isso, Marah alcançou-o e segurou-o pelo braço.

— Você está agindo todo estranho — ela disse. Ela conseguia sentir que o pequeno momento que haviam partilhado se fora e ele se tornara frio novamente, como em outras ocasiões em que haviam ficado sozinhos. — Você não gosta muito de ficar comigo, não é? Tudo bem, ninguém gosta.

Isso deteve Dustin. Depois de alguma hesitação, ele explicou:

— É em mim que eu não confio quando estamos juntos.

— Como é que é? — Marah perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Dustin suspirou e segurou o queixo de Marah com a mão em concha, quase forçando-a a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

— Marah, eu sou o seu professor e isso torna qualquer coisa que possa acontecer com a gente muito errado, entende? Mas quando eu estou com você, eu quero fazer coisas com você que não estão nos pergaminhos ninja. Como beijar você, segurar sua mão, te abraçar, mas eu tenho que me controlar. E eu nem deveria estar te dizendo isso, porque eu não sei se você sente ou quer o mesmo.

— Mas... Mas eu sinto! Eu quero! — e para provar que queria mesmo, impulsivamente aproximou seus lábios dos dele, o que fez Dustin arregalar os olhos surpreso, antes de finalmente os fechar e curtir o momento com ela. Gentilmente, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Quando o oxigênio se tornou uma urgência, finalmente se separaram e Marah ficou em silêncio por um momento, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, pensando, enquanto Dustin acariciava seus cabelos castanhos anelados. Logo, os olhos de safira da garota brilharam com sua idéia e ela olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos dele.

— Mas, olha só, tio Kanoi e tia Miko... ele era o Sensei quando eles começaram a sair e tia Miko ainda era estudante aqui. Então: a-há!

— Mas quando eles se conheceram, _os dois_ eram estudantes — Dustin a corrigiu.

— É, mas _você_ era estudante aqui da Academia quando a gente se conheceu — ela o corrigiu, cutucando-o no peito, um pouco para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras e um pouco só para arranjar uma oportunidade de tocá-lo novamente.

— E _você_, a ninja espacial do mal... — ele segurou sua mão e a beijou, soltando-a em seguida.

— Viu como não tem problema nenhum? Parece que você só está procurando desculpas! — Marah disse revirando os olhos, impaciente com ele.

— O problema é que eu não quero estar por perto quando o Sensei souber disso. Isso vai contra cada uma das regras da Academia sobre relacionamentos entre os ninjas — Dustin tentou explicar.

— Então... se o problema é que você é meu professor... não seria nenhum problema se você não fosse mais meu professor. É isso?

— Sim, acho que é isso mesmo — concordou ele.

— Bem, então eu tenho que ir.

— O quê?

— É, lembrei que tenho uma coisa a fazer. Tchau! — ela disse animada e, dando-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto, transformou-se num raio laranja e desapareceu, deixando um extremamente confuso Dustin para trás.

Minutos depois, Dustin transformou-se em um raio amarelo e partiu também.

**CONTINUA**

(Se você gostou ou mesmo se não gostou desse capítulo, por favor, não se esqueça de comentar)


	3. Ninja Espacial da Neve?

——————————————————————————————**  
Marah Da Lagoa Negra**

**Segundo Capítulo: Ninja Espacial da Neve?  
——————————————————————————————**

Kapri viu Marah vindo pelo caminho do bosque de entrada da Academia e andou na direção dela.

— Ei, Marah, o que acha do meu novo uni... — começou a perguntar, mas a irmã simplesmente a ignorou e saiu correndo, com o braço à frente dos olhos e tentando segurar as lágrimas daquele jeito infantil e meio às cegas que sempre a irritara profundamente, mesmo quando ainda eram crianças.

Tentando exercitar os ensinamentos que recebera de Sensei Kanoi para ser uma irmã mais velha melhor, Kapri correu atrás dela, mas quando chegaram aos alojamentos — Marah correndo na frente e Kapri logo atrás, enquanto os outros estudantes no caminho oposto paravam para olhar curiosos as sobrinhas de seu Sensei —, ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou rápida a porta atrás de si.

Kapri ainda cogitou bater, mas quando ouviu os soluços doloridos vindos de lá dentro, pensou melhor e girou em seus calcanhares, indo atrás da única pessoa que poderia estar causando aquele sofrimento à sua irmã.

Depois de sua conversa com Marah à margem do lago, Dustin foi para a sua sala e abriu seu plano de aula, mas logo uma batidinha na porta o fez perceber que não conseguiria adiantar seu trabalho naquele dia:

— Sensei Brooks, está muito ocupado? Posso conversar com você? — Kapri esticou o pescoço para dentro da sala dele.

Dustin ia sugerir que ela voltasse mais tarde, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já entrara e fechara a porta atrás de si. Kapri cumprimentou-o curvando-se cerimoniosamente e ficou esperando de pé, olhando ansiosa para ele.

Sem outra alternativa, Dustin fechou seu caderno de anotação do plano de aula que estava desenvolvendo e suspirou. Pensando que ela estava ali para discutir a aula anterior de História Ninja — os costumes dos ninjas da Terra ainda pareciam verdadeiramente alienígenas para ela —, ele fez um gesto em direção à cadeira defronte a sua mesa, convidando-a a sentar-se, e perguntou:

— Está bem, Kapri, o que você precisa discutir comigo?

Sem aviso, ela contornou a mesa em direção do instrutor rapidamente e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

Era a segunda vez naquele mesmo dia em que era ameaçado por uma garota, ambas da mesma família. O universo estava criando um padrão bizarro demais para o seu gosto.

— Ei, o que foi isso! O que você acha que está fazendo! — ele exclamou surpreso, massageando o lugar atingido.

— O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo, magoando a minha irmã desse jeito! — Ela devolveu, com os olhos fixos nele, ao dar a volta novamente e sentar-se na cadeira que ele indicara.

— A sua irmã? Do que você está falando? Não fiz nada para a sua irmã, ela é uma das minhas melhores alunas e... — ele respondeu, genuinamente confuso.

— Eu sabia que você era meio lento, mas isso... — Ela exalou irritada, interrompendo-o. — Você _sabe_ que a Marah só vai se casar por sua causa, _tem_ que saber.

— Marah vai se casar? Quando? Como?

Casar? Como aquilo podia ser verdade, se ele havia estado com ela não mais que dez minutos antes? Ele havia declarado seus sentimentos a ela poucos minutos antes e ainda conseguia sentir a maciez dos lábios de Marah nos seus, só para descobrir agora que ela estava prometida a outro homem. Aquilo parecia mais com algum tipo de brincadeira cruel, mas Kapri parecia mortalmente séria para alguém que estivesse contando uma piada.

— Pare de me responder com perguntas e comece a responder as que eu lhe fiz — ela exigiu.

— Eu não estou sabendo de nada disso! Daria pra explicar melhor? — Dustin respondeu, completamente esquecido de sua postura calma e contemplativa anterior.

— Minha irmã ama você! Vá saber por que, mas você é o único aqui dessa escola de quem ela está sempre tagarelando "Sensei Dustin fez isso, Sensei Dustin fez aquilo, já viu como o Sensei Dustin é um gato?" — ela imitou.

— Bom... Ela também é uma boa aluna, além de ser muito bonita — ele murmurou, encabulado.

Kapri revirou os olhos à resposta dele.

— Eu sei que você pensa que ela não é de confiança, por causa do incidente com a Beevil e, por isso, resolvi vir aqui te contar toda a verdade.

— E qual verdade é essa e por que é tão importante falar disso agora? — ele tentou recuperar sua compostura novamente.

— A verdade é que, quando ela lhe deu o energizador da Beevil para carregar, não tinha nenhuma idéia do que aquilo fazia de verdade. Ela estava muito animada com a idéia de ser boa e até virar uma power ranger rosa. Eu não podia permitir isso, então eu sugeri que ela roubasse o aparelho da nave, o que ela fez, mas para ajudar vocês.

Agora aquilo era algo com que ele podia lidar; o passado. Não seu presente, que acabara de se virar do avesso no último minuto.

— E por que você não queria que se juntasse a gente? Pelo que eu estou sabendo, você deixou que ela fosse expulsa da nave sem levantar um dedo, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha para onde ir — ele disse em tom de censura.

— Isso foi diferente. O tio... ahn... _Lothor_ — Kapri consertou rapidamente, sabendo que não era boa política admitir qualquer parentesco com aquele ninja do mal, principalmente ali na Academia — ia matá-la se soubesse que ela estava com vocês.

— Eu teria protegido a sua irmã, todos nós iríamos protegê-la de Lothor e seus capangas.

— Eu não sabia disso na época. — Ela abaixou os olhos, momentaneamente envergonhada e fitou as próprias mãos, relembrando que Mestre Watanabe e Cam as havia recebido sem nunca censurá-las por seu passado, mas respirou fundo e continuou sua história, voltando a encará-lo. — Ela é a _minha_ irmã mais nova e eu tinha que protegê-la, então fui até L-Lothor, contei a ele o que a Marah ia fazer e ele concordou em aceitá-la de volta, se ela conseguisse te enganar, provando que ela era má. Eu a chamei de volta à nave e disse que era o melhor a fazer, que ela deveria ficar junto da família, porque sabíamos o que era melhor pra ela. Ela não queria, mas acabei conseguindo convencê-la. Foi apenas depois dela ter traído vocês, que eu percebi que os sentimentos dela eram de verdade.

— É, tá legal, então a sua irmã era uma boa pessoa antes. Não quer dizer que eu ou ela... — 'Especialmente agora', concluiu ele em pensamentos.

— É impossível que nunca tenha passado pela sua cabeça que ela ainda não deixou seu verdadeiro elemento ser conhecido porque sabe que vai ter que deixar as suas aulas! Ela é Neve, mas como não existe esse elemento nessa academia, ela vai ter que ser transferida para outra ou tentar se adaptar ao elemento Água e passar para a Turma da Sensei Tori.

Aquela possibilidade não havia passado pela cabeça de Dustin. Com a falha em determinarem a qual elemento Marah pertencia e a forma como a garota agira quando se conheceram, o jovem Sensei começara a suspeitar que os poderes ocultos houvessem contaminado Marah além da possibilidade de qualquer purificação. Mas, se o que Kapri estava dizendo era mesmo verdade, isso significaria exatamente o contrário; que aqueles poderes negros jamais a haviam tocado verdadeiramente, ela tinha um coração puro e apenas poderia continuar seu treinamento na academia secreta ninja exclusiva do elemento Neve, no Monte Fuji, Japão. Pensar nela se mudando para tão longe fez o coração de Dustin se apertar no peito e ele não soube o que pensar.

— Por que você está me contando tudo isso, Kapri? — Ele tentou ganhar tempo, escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos quanto ao assunto sob um manto de frieza.

— Porque Marah é a única família de verdade que eu tenho e você pode não acreditar, mas eu a amo, e o outro lado da galáxia com o irmão de Zurgane não é uma opção. Além disso, eu sei que existe algo entre vocês, o jeito que se olham nas aulas me dá vontade de vomitar!

— Eu estou alucinando ou você acabou de dizer que a Marah vai se casar com o irmão do Zurgane?

— Não, você está ouvindo muito bem, Sensei, ela vai mesmo se casar com o irmão de Zurgane em três semanas, se você não fizer nada para impedir. É quando a Marah vai completar dezoito anos — ela o informou, levando-se. — Bem, eu tenho que ir agora ou ela vai desconfiar de alguma coisa, mas sei que vai pensar alguma coisa nessa sua linda cabecinha. — Kapri concluiu sorrindo pela primeira vez, como se não tivesse acabado de jogar uma bomba sobre o instrutor, curvou-se novamente e saiu, deixando-o sozinho com muita coisa em que pensar.

Assim, naturalmente, ao final das aulas daquele dia, ao pôr-do-sol, Dustin desceu até a recém reconstruída base ninja, onde se reuniu a Tori e Shane para conversar. Quando terminou de contar as novas sobre o casamento que se avizinhava, olhou para os amigos em busca de apoio.

— Dustin, Marah é... – Tori começou a dizer, calando-se abruptamente em seguida, sem saber como continuar.

— Marah é uma estudante da Academia! — Shane exclamou, agitando os braços, menos reservado que Tori. — _Sua_ aluna! Cara, isso não tem como dar certo...

A ninja do vento azul deu um passo para trás ante a franqueza do amigo e apertou os lábios, olhando para o outro lado, mas não refutou o que ele disse.

— Exato! E, como nossa aluna, não deveríamos deixar que ela se case com um ninja espacial do mal, especialmente quando ela nem tem dezoito anos ainda. — Dustin não deixou se abalar e aproveitou a deixa.

— Dustin... Este é mesmo o seu único motivo para se importar com isso? — Tori passou o braço pela cintura do amigo e lhe deu um apertãozinho para exprimir simpatia.

— Tor, é complicado. — ele respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos e ela pode comprovar o quanto aquilo o estava incomodando. — Se você está querendo saber se eu gosto da Marah, a resposta é sim, gosto muito. Mas o problema não é só esse. Kapri veio a minha sala hoje para me contar sobre o casamento e também me disse que a irmã vem escondendo seu elemento desde que entrou na Academia do Vento. Segundo ela, Marah é Neve.

— Neve? Ela deve estar enganada. Ou mentindo, um dos dois. — Shane refutou.

— Marah, uma ninja da neve! Isso é impossível, você tem idéia de quanto é raro um ninja da neve? — Tori disse sem pensar, torcendo o nariz para a revelação.

— Cara, sabendo que sou eu quem dá aula de História Ninja aqui nessa escola, eu acho que tenho uma idéia disso, sim... — Dustin ironizou levemente.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer — Tori murmurou em tom de desculpas.

— Bem, isso explica por que ela estava fazendo nevar no jardim do meu pai hoje de manhã... — comentou Cam, juntando-se a eles e pegando o final da conversa. — Ela também estava perturbando as carpas ao jogar pedaços de gelo no tanque.

— Fazendo nevar, hein? Confere com o que um ninja da neve faria, não acham? — Dustin apontou para os amigos, sentindo-se vingado.

— Dustin, minha prima te contou que vai se casar? Ela pareceu muito perturbada com isso.

'Então, todos já sabem', pensou Dustin. Marah sentia que podia confiar em Cam, mas não nele. Fazia sentido, já que Cam era seu primo e ele era o quê? Nada, aparentemente. Vendo que os outros esperavam por sua resposta, sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

— Não, mas a Kapri contou. Não sei o que fazer, cara!

— O que você vai fazer, eu não sei, mas meu pai e eu, aparentemente, vamos ter que estar no tal jantar de noivado amanhã à noite.

— Cara, pode ter certeza que eu vou nesse jantar também.

— É só para a família, Dustin... — o jovem samurai tentou explicar.

— Não importa, eu _vou_.

— Bem, se você vai, eu vou também, para evitar que você faça alguma coisa mais idiota do que está acostumado — Shane observou.

— Bem, parece que todos vamos, então. E temos que chamar dois trovões para se juntarem a nós. — Tori sorriu para os amigos.

— Espero que tenham bastante comida nesse jantar... — Cam jogou as mãos para cima num gesto de derrota e encerrou a discussão, sabendo ser inútil continuar a discutir com os três ninjas.

**CONTINUA**

(Se você gostou ou mesmo se não gostou desse capítulo, por favor, não se esqueça de comentar)


End file.
